Various disassembly tools are known. Many of the known track link disassembly tools are stationary machines that have tooling mounted thereon that attaches to the member to be removed and is then hydraulically pulled from the assembly. Other known disassembly tools function to force the link assembly pins from the assembly thus freeing the respective links. In known track assemblies that are mounted on a machine, a master link has been used to assemble and disassemble the track assembly on the machine. In other known track assemblies, a master link has not been used. Consequently, when a master link is not used, it is necessary to use a portable track link assembly/disassembly tool to mount or dismount the track assembly on or from the machine. When removing the respective track links from the track assembly, it is necessary to pull the respective track links in a straight line that is parallel with the respective track pins. If the track link is not pulled in a straight line with respect to the track pins, the track link will bind on the pin and result in damaging the link and/or pins. Once the link binds with respect to the track pins, it may be very difficult to remove the track link from the pins. There are at least two different ways that the track link can bind with respect to the track pins. One way is that one end of the track link is pulled further than the other end. Another way is that the top of the track link is pulled further than the bottom. One known portable disassembly tool is illustrated in US Publication #2003-0217453, published Nov. 27, 2003 and assigned to the same Assignee as the subject application. This known portable disassembly tool functions to remove a track link by clamping the disassembly tool to one of the track links and pushing against the associated track pins to urge the track link from the track pins. This known disassembly tool is effective in overcoming the one type of binding, that is, one end of the track link being pulled further than the other. In the known disassembly tool, if the track link begins to bind on the track pins, the force being exerting against one of the pins can be altered with respect to the other force so that the respective ends of the track link are pulled/moved at the same rate. However, this known disassembly tool has no provision to keep the track link straight from top to bottom with respect to the associated track pins.
The subject invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.